Outpatient study of women over 65 years looking at reproducibility of 2- hour and 24-hour urine studies for net acid excretion, and the reproducibility of arterialized blood gas measurements, all studies done two weeks aprt when the subjects are not following any special diet, exercise or medication regimen.